Toy Story 2
Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy, but his arm accidentally gets ripped by Andy, and is forced to stay home where he is put on a junk shelf. When Woody saves a toy penguin named Wheezy from a yard sale, he gets stolen by a toy collector who Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize as Al Mcwhiggin, the owner of a shop named Al's Toy Barn, from a commercial. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head,Slinky Dog, and Rex then set out to rescue Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers that he is a valuable collectable based on an old, popular TV show called Woody's Roundup, and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the show–Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospecter, are excited about the trip, but Woody intends to return home because he is still Andy's toy. However, when his arm is repaired, Woody decides to stay when Jessie reveals that she was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily who eventually outgrew and sold her, and Stinky Pete pensively warns him that the same fate will await him when Andy grows up. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach the Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz is captured and imprisoned in a box by a newer Buzz Lightyear figure after a confusion between the two. The new Buzz then joins the other toys as they make their way to Al's apartment. Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally releasing an action figure of his archenemy Emperor Zurg who follows him. Buzz rejoins the others as soon as they find Woody, who initially refuses to return but when remembering that a toy's true purpose lies in being played by children, he gradually changes his mind and offers the Roundup toys a chance to come with him. However, Stinky Pete prevents their escape and reveals that he wants to go to Japan because he spent his life in a shelf and was never sold, so he took measures to prevent Woody from returning home. Al then arrives and takes Woody and the Roundup toys with him, forcing both Buzz Lightyears and the rest of Andy's toys to follow him. They follow Al to an elevator where they encounter Zurg who fights the new Buzz but is knocked off the elevator by Rex. When they reach the ground floor, the new Buzz remains behind to play with Zurg once he discovers that Zurg is his father (echoing The empire strikes back). Buzz and the other toys use a Pizza Planet delivery truck to follow Al to the airport where they enter the check-in area and eventually the baggage processing area and find Woody and the Roundup toys. Stinky Pete tries to stop them but they capture and stuff him into a little girl's backpack. While Woody and Bullseye are saved, Jessie ends up being loaded on the airplane to Japan. Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye save her just in time before the plane takes off and the toys return home. Andy returns home and accepts Jessie and Bullseye as his new toys. The toys also learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to his failure to sell the Roundup toys to Japan. As the new toys delight in having a new owner, Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy outgrowing him, because when he does, they will always have each other for company "for infinity and beyond." Category:Family Movie Category:Movie Series Category:Animated Movie Category:Academy Awards Nominee Category:Movie